A heating, ventilation, air conditioning, and refrigeration (HVACR) system can include a compressor driven by an electric motor and a variable frequency drive (VFD). The VFD includes power electronics which can generate a significant amount of heat. The VFD may require cooling to prevent overheating, and subsequently failure, of the VFD and the HVACR system. Cooling of the VFD and associated power electronics can, for example, be accomplished by providing a portion of working fluid (e.g., heat transfer fluid such as refrigerant) in a heat exchange relationship with a heat sink of the VFD, such that the heat sink can reject heat to the working fluid.